Inuyasha's responsability
by animegirlmallory
Summary: Inuyasha and the otheres have one last battle wih Naraku. What hapens when Kagome kills one of her friends. read and review plz thanks


Inuyasha's responsability.

It was early one morning back in the fudal era. Kagome had just woken up. She stood up and streached her arms.

"Uewww whats that smell? Uewwww it's me." she reached down and picked up her bag and walked out the door.

"I'll just go take a bath before every one wakes up." she said as she walked off toword the river.

She slowly walked thruw the forset listing to the birds singing. The sun hadn't been up long.

After a few minutes oh walkeing Kagome saw the river she placed her bag down on a stone and took of her clothes.

She slowly walked into the river. "Berrrrrrrr,the water is so cold she said as she stood in the moving water.

"Okay i just have to get this over with as fast as i can." she saisd as she pluged her nose and dove under the water.

She popped up out of the water a few feet away from where she had stood so she swam over to the rock she put her things on and took out the shampoo and soap.

After she was dune she put her things away and got dressed.

She had made it about half way thruw the woods when Inuyasha jumped out infrunt of her and raped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha are you all right?" she asked.

He huged her tighter and said. "When i woke up you where gone. So i went to your house to see if you went home. But when i went in know one was home so i came to look for you." he said as he huged her.

Kagome started to shiver from the water dripping down her back.

"Come on lets get back." said Inuyasha as he picked Kagome bridal styel and cared her off toword the village.

But just as they reached the edge of the forest he stoped and put Kagome down.

"What?..." asked Kagome. Inuyasha had a pissed off look on his face.

"Just what where you thinking about when you left anyways?" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome had started to cry." I just wanted to take a bath thats all i wasn't realy thinking about anything." she said as she cried.

Feeling upset because Inuyasha had yelled at her. "It's just like you to take off and do what ever you want with out thinking about anyone else." yelled Inuyasha.

She looked up at him her eyes full of tears and rage. "What gives you the right to yell at me like that?" she yelled at him.

"Because when you run off to do what ever it is that you want i have to come and find you." yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome whiped the tears from her eyes and yelled. "SIT..SIT..SIT..SIT..SIT..SIT..SIT !" when she was happy with the size of the hole she turned on her heals and stormed off.

"He makes me so mad,and why did he have to yell at me like that." she had started to cry again.

She walked up to the hut they where staying in she had wanted to go inside but just as she grabed the curten she herd Sango call out to her she turned and looked to see the demoin slayer runnig up to her.

"Where did you go Kagome..Kagome whats wrong?" asked Sango when she saw that Kagome was crying.

"Inuyasha, i went to tak a bath and on my way back Inuyasha ran into me and huged me i thought he was worried about me untell he started to yell at me when we got to the edge of the forest."

Sango rapped her arms around her. "It's okay he probably noticed how nice he had been and thought you might notice how worried he realy was and then you relize his true feelings for you." said Sango.

"I hope he's okay then.." said Kagome as she whipped the tears from her face.

"Why what happend?" asked Sango looking worried.

"Well when he yelled at me he made me mad so i sat him...like seven times." said Kagome.

After a minute they both started to laught.

Inuyasha pulled him self up out of the crater and started to dust him self off. "Danm that girl,what the fuck did she do that for." he said as he rubbed his neck.

He looked around to see if he could spot Kagome anywhere but the only person he saw was Miroku walkeing toword him

"Inuyasha did you find Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"What do you think." he said Brushing more dirt of of himself.

"What did you doi this time?" asked Miroku.

"I yelled at her." he said as he walked of toeord the village.

"If you don't mind me asking but why did you do that?" he asked as he walked with him.

"I do mind, so just shut already." said Inuyasha. The rest of the walk was quiet.

When they reached the village Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting infrunt of there hut with Sango laughting. "What, i thought she was mad at me, but if she's mad then why is she laughting. When Kagome saw Inuyasha she stood up and walked into the hut,Sango followed her.

"Great know Sango's mad to and it's all your fault." said Miroku as he said this he smaked Inuyasha on top of the head with his staff. Inuyasha paused with the staff still resting on top of his head.

He slowly turned to face Miroku. "Your going to pay for that Miroku." he yelled.

Miroku took off running with Inuyasha right behind him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you cruked monk." yelled Inuyasha as he ran after Miroku.

Kagome and Sango had walked out side to see what all the yelling was about just intime to see Inuyasha jump into the air and land ontop of Miroku for a few seconds all that could be seen was a ball of dust with a fist or two sticking out every know and then.

Kagome and Sango watched untell they had thought it had gone fare enough."Thats it i've had enuff of this shit." yelled Kagome walking out into the middle of the road.

"Inuyasha...SIT." and with that Inuyasha and Miroku went flying into the ground.

Kagome walked over to where they lied in the ground.

"Look Sango it got Miroku to."said Kagome as she looked down into the hole to see Inuyasha laying ontop of Miroku.

Sango laught and said "serves you right." she walked off toeord the hut and said. "Come on Kagome lets go make lunch." Kagome followed her into the hut.

"Did she say lunch."said Inuyasha pulling himself up out of the hole.

"I think so." said Miroku climbing out right behind him.

They both ran into the hut to find Kagome and Sango making stew.

"That smells good,when will it be dune?" asked Inuyasha.

"It should be dune in a few minutes i started it an hour ago." said Sango as she sterd the stew.

After a few minutes had passed every one had made them selfs a bowl of stew and sat down quietly and ate there lunch.

When every one was dune eating Sango and Kagome went out side to clean the bowls out with sand.

when they where dune they all decided to lay down and take a nap it wasn't every day that they got to just lay back and relax.

It didn't take long for Sango,Miroku and Kagome to fall asleep.

Inuyasha sat there watching Kagome sleep. "Why do i always yell at her why can't i ever tell her how i realy feel about her?" he sat there asking himself these things over and over again.

After a few minutes he crawled over to her and put his arms around her and wisperd in her ear. "Sleep well my beatiful Kagome."

And to his saprise she reached over and grabed his arm and said." I love you...Inuyasha." she said as she snuggled closer to chest.

"Did she just say she loved me?" he asked himself. Inuyasha moved the hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep.

After a few hours Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha's arms around her.

"Why is his arms around me,am i dreaming?" she pinched her arm. "Owww..okay that hert so i know i'm not dreaming." she looked up to see Inuyasha smileing.

"I wonder why he's smileing?" as she asked herself this she looked down at her arm as she started to blush when she looked back up at him he was looking down at her.

"Ohh your awake,do you feel any better." she asked.

Inuyasha blinked a few times and said."Yeah i do..Kagome i need to tell you how sorry i am for yelling at you earlyer." he said looking into her eyes.

She reached up and hugged him. "You have know idea how much that meens to me."she said as she bared her head in his cheast.

He hugged her back as he did she looked up at him.

They looked into each others eyes.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome.

"Is this for real,is he realy kissing me?"she thought and then kissed him back.

Inuyasha parted her lips with his and slowly roled his tounge over hers Kagome followed his lead and did the same .

As they kissed Kagome roled of her side onto her back.

Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips and slowly started to move them up just when he was about to reach her breasts he stoped and looked at her.

"Kagome are your sure this is okay with you,you don't want me to stop?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's okay." said Kagome.

Kagome grabed his hand and placed it on her breast.

Inuyasha smiled and bent down and started to kiss her again.

He pulled Kagomes shirt off and was going to take off her brea to but couldn't figure out how Kagome giggled adn asked if he wanted her to take it off for him.

He nodded and she unhucked it for him.

Inuyasha slowly pulled it off and revealed her perfect ivory skin.

He bent down and kissed her stomach and lightly bit her.

He herd her gasp. "Did i hert you?" he asked looking up at her.

"No it just felt good thats all." she said as she blushed.

He bent back down and started to drag his tounge over her stomach. He felt her muscles tighten under his lips as he kissed his way up to her breasts.

He sat up and took off his shirt to reveal his tan muscular body.

Kagome reached up and ran her hands over his abs.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and moaned at her touch. He lowerd his head down onto her breast and playfully bit her nipple Kagome moaned and pulled him up to eye level and kissed him.

Inuyasha parted her legs with his and lowerd him self down ontop of Kagome.

Kagome could feel him getting hard she rapped her legs around his back pulling him closer to her.

She playfully thrusted her hips upword.

Inuyasha looked down at her she was looking up at him smiling evily.

This made him want her even more he bent down and kissed her and slowly ran his hand down her leg untell it was on her ass.

Kagome ran her hands all over his back then slowly moved them onto his hips Inuyasha stoped kissing her and looked down at her Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled as she slowly moved her hand to his fully erect penis.

She watched as he closed his eyes as she slowly ran her hand over it.

He lowerd his head down onto her neck and lightly started to suck on her neck.

Kagome moved her hand making Inuyasha sit up and look at her to see if he had dune somthing wrong.

"Take of your pants." said Kagome.

While Inuyasha took off his pants Kagome removed her skirt and panties.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked looking at kagome's beautiful body.

"Yes,i'm sure." said Kagome.

He laid the robe of the fire rat over his back and slowly loword himself down ontop of her.

He placed the head of his penis at the opening of Kagome's woman hood and slowly pushed himself in.

Kagome gasped as he pushed harder making her claw his back. Inuyasha liked it he pushed himself all the way in taking her virtue.

He felt her muscles tightening around him.

He slowly pulled out and then thrusted back in even harder. Kagome dug her nails into his back breaking the skin.

Inuyasha could feel the blood rolling down his back.

He reached down and put Kagome's legs on his shoulders so he could go deeper into her.

Kagome closed her eyes as he pounded harder and harder making tears fall from the corners of her eyes.

After a while the pain started to subside and it became more enjoyable for her.

After about a half an hour Inuyasha had reached his end he slowd down and then speed up going as fast as he could then finally he released him self into her.

Inuyasha laid down next to Kagome after a minute of looking into each others eyes they feel asleep.

It was late in the day whwen Miroku and sango finally woke up.

"I wonder if Kagome is awake yet." said Sango as she streached.

She looked at Miroku he had a shocked look on his face she turned around to see what he was looking at and almost burst out laughting she stood up and was about to walk over to them when she felt Miroku pick her up and take her out side.

"What did you do that for?" asked Sango.

"I thought it best if we wern't there when they wake up." said Miroku walking off toword Kiades.

"Lets just act like we didn't see anything,know lets go get somthing to eat." he said as they walked.

"So i can't say anything to Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Not unless she says somthing first,okay?" said Miroku looking at her.

"Fine i won't say anything." she said as they reached Kieade's hut they went inside and sat down.

"Hey Sango,hey Miroku where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

"Oh there still asleep." said Miroku.

"Whell i'll go wake them up then." said Shippo.

"NO!" yelled Sango and Miroku.

"Why knot?" asked Shippo.

"Because i don't think you would realy want to wake up Inuyasha do you?" asked Miroku looking at the little kitson.

"No i guess your right, are you guys hungery? we made dinner." said Shippo pointing toword a big pot of rice and chiken.

"Yes actualy we are Shippo thank you for asking." said Sango.

back in the hut with Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha woke up and put on his clothes.

When he was dune getting dressed he bent down and woke Kagome up.

"Get dressed so we can go eat." said Inuyasha as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Where is ever one?" she asked.

"I think there all down at Kiade's,I'll be out side untell you get dressed." he smiled at her then walked out side.

Kagome got up and put on a pink tank top and a black mini skirt and put her hair up in a pony tail. when she was dune she walked out side to find Inuyasha looking at the sky.

Inuyasha herd her wlak out of the hut so he turned around.

He couldn't beleave how beautiflul she looked.

He walked over to her and hugged her.

"You look wonderful." he said.

Kagome looked into his golden eyes they where glowing.

"Come lets go." said Kagome.

They walked down to Kiead'e when they got there they found every one already eating.

"Kagome your awake." said Shippo as he jumped up and gave her a hug.

Inuyasha walked over to the fire and sat down and grabed a bowl of food and begain to eat.

Kagome walked over and sat down next to Inuyasha adn started to eat as well.

While they where eating Sango asked Kagome."Kaogme when you dune eating do you want to go for a walk?".

Miroku looked at her.

"Yeah we can go know if you want i'm dune eating." she said as she stood up.

They walked out side into the moon fild night.

"So where do you want to go walking?" asked Kagome.

"Where ever is fine." said Sango with a giggle.

"Okay lets walk to the sacred tree." said Kagme.

"Sounds go to me." said Sango with anouther giggle.

"Why do you keep giggling?" asked Kagome.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Sango as they walked.

"Um..yeah why?" said Kagome.

"Oh know reason." said Sango she finaly couldn't take it anymore and started to laught.

"Okay is this about me and Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah but don't tell Miroku i asked or said anything about it okay." said Sango.

"Okay i won't." said Kagome.

"So tell me what happend, did you guys...you know?" asked Sango.

"I swear Sango you just as bad as Miroku." said Kagome.

"Well did you?" asked Sango.

"Yeah we did." said Kagome smiling.

Kagome and Sango started to giggle as they walked into the forest.

While they walked Kagmoe started to tell Sango about all that happend.

As she told her about what happend she got so exsited that she didn't even notice that some one was folownig them.

They finaly came to the sacred tree and sat down on the roots.

"So thats why you got all dressed up you wanted to look all pretty for Inuyasha." said Sango.

As they started to giggle Kagome started to get alittle imbarested.

She was about to anwser Sango when he walked out from behind a near by tree.

"What's the matter Kagome are you ashamed about you feelings for Inuyasha.

Sango and Kagome where frozen in fear as they looked up at...

(A/N) Well i hope you enjoy the first chapter try and quess who it is in the clearing,like you don't already know well keep and eye out for chapter two and remeber R/R thanks.

"Whats the matter Kagome are you ashamed of your feelings for Inuyasha?" asked the man as he walked out from behind a near by tree.

Kagome and Sango where both frozen with fear nither of them had there weapons.

"Oh no what are we going to do?" Kagome thought as she looked at Naraku.

"Well well, where is Inuyasha he doesn't seam to be anywhere near by, and i also see niether of you have your weapons with you. tisk tisk shame on you two walkind into the forest with out your weapons. What where you two thinking a big bad demon could have come along." said Naraku with a smile and a laught.

"What do you want Naraku?it can't be to kill use or yyou would have dune it already." said Kagome.

"Well if you want me to kill you i will,but the reason i'm here is..you Kagome." Naraku looked directly into Kagomes eyes.

It felt like he was looking into her heart.

Naraku lowerd his baboon cloak from his head.

"ME why me?" she sked Naraku could hear the fear in her voice.

"Kagome do you realy think i would tell you why i am after you?" asked Naraku with an evil laught that sent shivers upo Kagome's spine.

"Thats enuff Naraku leave know and you can keep you wicked life."yelled Sango.

"such empty threts,you realy are despret arn't you Sango." he said still laughting.

"I've had enuff, it's time to go Kagome." said Naraku who had stoped laughting.

The last thing Kagome remebers is yelling for help as a thick cloud of miazma floated over the clearing.

"Inuyasha,HELP."yelled Kagmoe with her last breath before she hit the ground.

Naraku walked over to her and picked her up and disapeard.

With the others

"Where do you think Kagome and Sango went?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha sudenly jumped up and ran out the door.

Miroku ran out after Inuyasha to find him sniffing the air.

"What is it?" he asked.

"In the forest,it's Naraku's miazma i can smell it !" said Inuyasha.

"Oh no Sango and Kagome don't have there weapons,there unarmed ! " said Miroku.

"Come on we have to go find them they might be in trouble." said Inuyasha as he ran into the woods as fast as he could with Miroku on his back.

Inuyasha had to cover his nose to go into the forest.

The miazma was starting to clear out by the time they reached the clearing.

Miroku jumped off of Inuyasha's back and used one of his sacred scrolls to clear the reast away.

"Look there's Sango." yelled Inuyasha as he searched for kagome.

Miroku looked over a her pale lifeless looking body he slowly walked over to her and lifted her up into his lap and rapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Sango,that i wasn't here to protect you." said Miroku.

"Is she hurt?" asked Inuyasha.

He stoped and looked around for Kagome.

"I don't see Kagome anywhere,wake her up and ask her if she knows what happend to her." said Inuyasha when Miroku didn't do what he asked he got angery and looked over at him and just when he was about to tell him again he saw the look on Miroku's face.

Miroku was holding Sango close to his cheast and had tears streaming down his face.

"She'll be okay Miroku she's just paralized from the miazma we just need to give her some medison and she'll be okay,lets take her to keadas so she can look after her so we can go look for Kagome." said Inuyasha as he geld out his hands for Sango but Mirokl stood up with Sango in his arms.

"I'll take her." said Miroku looking up. Tears still fell from his blood shot eyes.

"Okay but we have to hurry." said Inuyasha.

When they got back to keada's Miroku ran in "Keada please help her she needs medison." said Miroku as he laid her down on the floor.

"Where be Kagome?" she asked as she walked over to Sango.

"We don't know we have to go look for her, please just take care of her for me." said Miroku as he kissed Sango on the forehead and ran back out side and jumped on Inuyasha's back they went back to the spot where they found Sango.

"She hast to be some where around here." said Inuyasha as he sniffed the ground.

"Danm it i can't find her sent it ends here." yelled Inuyasha as he hit the ground.

"Whats the matter little brother can't find your winch." said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru sitting in the sacred tree.

"How didyou know that Kagome was missing?" he asked as he looked up at his older brother.

Sesshomaru jumped dpwn out of the tree. "Because i saw the whole thing happen i was sitting in the tree when the two girls walked up so i jumped higher up into the treeso that they wouldn't see me." he said.

Inuyasha was becoming even more angeryer if even posible.

"So you know what happend, you can tell me where Kagome is?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Tell me why should i help you little brother?" asked Sesshomaru as he folded his arms and staired at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was about to fly at Sesshomaru and tear him apart when he thought of something.

"Why did you stay when they walked up why didn't you just leave?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because little brother i wan'ted to know what Naraku was up to." said Sesshomaru.

"Just tell me whitch way he went."yelled Inuyasha.

"I am only going to tell you because i'm in a good mood,he just diapeard but i could feel his demonic aura and he went that way i think he took her to his castle." said Sesshomaru and then he turned and walked away.

"Come Miroku lets go." said Inuyasha Miroku climbed on to his back and they took off.

Inuyasha ran for miles before he finaly picked up Kagome's scent Inuyasha started to run faster now that he knew where he was going.

back with the others

"Will she be alright?" asked Shippo.

"she'll be fine once we get her to take some of this medison." said Keada as she held the cup of medison nere Sango's lips and poured some into her mouth.

"It shouldn't take long she should wake up in a few minutes." said Keada as she sat and watched over Sango.

Finally Sango woke up about a half hour after she drank the medison.

"Kagome...where is Kagome?" asked Sango as she tried to sit up.

"Sango your'r awake." yelled shippo as he ran over to her.

"Where is Kagome, and how did i get here?" she asked as she looked around the hut.

"We have no clute to where Kagome is Inuyasha and Miroku found you in the woods and brought you here." said Shippo.

"I know where Kagome is, i just remebered what happend,we where walking in the forest and ran into Naraku,he has Kagome i have to go save her." said Sango jumping to her feet.

"Naraku atacked you, and he has Kagome?" yelled Shippo.

"Yes and i have to go find her,come on Kilala lets go." said Sango as she changed her clothes into her nija gear and ran out the door.

"Keada do you think Kagome and the others will be okay?" asked Shippo as they watched Sango fly away on Kilala.

Keada didn't know what to say to the little kitson.

"Yes they will be fine." said Keada as she turned and walked back into the hut.

with Kagome

Naraku had just returned to his castle and was walking up the stairs when Kagura came running up to him.

"Naraku where have you..." Kagura trailed off as she looked down at Kagome.

"Why have brought her here?" asked Kagura as she walked behind Naraku.

"It is nune of your consurne as to why i have brought her here. Now go find Inuyasha and stpo him from reaching the castle." said Naraku.

When Naraku was dune talking she left to find Inuyasha.

Naraku took Kagome to one of the empty rooms at the end of the north wing.

He opened the door and walk over to the bed and laid Kagome down.

"Why am i feeling this way? Is it because she looks like Kikyo?danm this human heart"he yelled as he walked to the door.

"I'll just lock this to make sure she doesn't run away." he said as he walked out of the room and locked the door behind himself.

When the lock clicked Kagome's eyes shot open. "Where am i? How did i get here?"Kagome sat up and swong her legs off the edge of the bed.

And when she tried to stand her whole body was thrown to the floor.

"Why can't i stand up? Oh no i'm paralized." yelled Kagome.

"Your not paralized.Your legs are just numb from the miazma." said a little girl as she walked toword Kagome.

"Where am i and how did i get here?" asked Kagome.

"Your in Naraku's castle and he brought you here." said the little girl as she walked closer.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome as she begain to slowly be able to move her legs.

"I am kana Kagura's little sister." said the little girl as she walked truw the door with out opening the door.

"why did Naraku bring me here? what does he want with me?" she asked herself as she tried to stand again and this time she didn't fall.

Back with Inuyasha and Miroku

"Inuyasha i think we should stop for the night we'e been looking for Kagome for hours." yelled Miroku from Inuyasha's back.

"No i won't stop tell i find her !" he yelled as he contiued to run.

"Kagome please be alright , just hold on tell i get there." said Inuyasha as he ran.

with Sango

As Kilala jumped up into the air.

"fly as sfast as you can kilala we have to find them." yelled Sango as they flew Sango was shocked by how fast she was going Kilala had never gone this fast before.

"Kilala see if you can find whitch way Inuyasha went." Sango asked.

They searched for hours untell they finally found him.

"Look Kilala there he is, INUYASHA over here." yelled Sango as she waved at him it took him a minute to see her but when he did he stoped running and put Miroku down.

"Hey,i am so glad i found you guys i have been flying for hours." said Sango as she tried to catch her breath.

"How do yoo feel" asked Inuyasha.

"I feel fine how about you, you look a little tierd, have you been running the whole time you've been gone?" asked Sango.

"Yeah i want to find Kagome." he said as he rubed his eyes.

"Come you can ride on Kilala with me for a little while so you can reast." said Sango as she walked over to Miroku and taped him on the shoulder.

"Miroku it's time to wake up." said Sango as she stood next to him for a few minutes waiting for him to wake up when he didn't she finally gave him a a hard kick in the leg.

"WAKE UP." yelled Sango.

"Sango is that realy you?" asked Miroku as he ran up to her and rapped his arms around her.

"Miroku what are you doing?" asked Sango as she blushed and hugged him back.

"I have been so woried about you." said MIroku.

Miroku stoped hugging Sango and looked her in the eyes then leand in and kissed her Sango was so shocked she didn't have enuff time to kiss him back.

"I should have dune that mounthes ago." said Miroku looking her deep in the eyes.

"Can we go find Kagome know?" asked Inuyasha angerly.

"Yeah lets go." said Sango as she walked over to Kilala as fast as she could so that she wouldn't have to look at Miroku.

When they where all on Kilala's back they took off.

"Go that way." said Inuyasha pointing north.

They flew for a few more hours untell Sango said.

"It's getting dark and it will be to hard to see lets stop for the night." said Sango as she told Kilala to land in a clearing down below them in the forest.

"I'll start a fire." said Miroku as he climbed off of Kilala's back and went to gather fire wood.

"I'll go find us something to eat." said Inuyasha as he ran of into the forest.

"I'll just stay here and wait for you to come back." said Sango as she sat next to Kilala.

She watched as her frineds walked off in diffrent directions untell they where gone.

Sango laid her head on her knees and started to cry. "It's all my fault,i'm so sorry Kagome." she said to her self.

with Miroku

"I wonder if i shouldn't have kissed her." said Miroku as he picked up branches as he walked.

"Well i quess thats enuff for thee night." said Miroku walking back to the camp.

When he walked into the clearing he saw Sango crying. He droped the fire wood and walked over to her.

"Sango whats wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"What..ow it's nothing i'm fine." she said as she wiped the tears away with her sleve

"Your not fine Sango now tell me whats wrong." said MIroku puting his arm around her.

"It's just i feel like it's all my fault that this happend to Kagome,i'm just worried." said Sango as she coverd her face with her hands.

"It's not your fault Naraku was after Kagome he would have come after her weather she was with you or not,so don't feel bad." said Miroku.

back with inuyasha

Inuyasha was just steping out of the water with a hand full of fish. "This should be enuff." he said as he started to walk back to the clearing.

But before he even got twenty feet he smelt it, it was Naraku and he was coming fast toword the clearing.

Inuyasha droped the fish and ran toword the clearing.

"Whats wrong?" asked Sango as she looked at him.

The look on his face was disturbing enuff to scar Sesshomaru.

"It's Naraku he's coming and fast !" said Inuyasha as he waited for Naraku to show his face.

Just as Inuyasha pulled out his tetsiuga Kagura droped into the clearing.

"What do you want Kagura did Naraku send you after us?" asked Inuyasha grawling as he griped the tetsiuga in his hands ringing the handle.

"No he sent me after you." said Kagura as she slowly let her fan fall open.

"He doesn't want you to interrupt his planes." said Kagura.

"And what would they be?" asked Inuyasha.

"I know about as much as you do, but if i where to guess he's most likely going to kill her." said Kagura as she folded and unfolded her fan.

"Your about to wish you never came after me,**_WIND SCAR_**." yelled Inuyasha as he swung hissword at Kagura.

"**_DANCE OF BLADES."_**yelled Kagura for a second she had the she won untell she herd Inuyasha yell."**_BACKLASH WAVE." _**the atack was sent right back at her.

"NO how could this happen."she yelled just before the swirling wind tour her apart.

Inuyasha nelt down on the ground breathing heavily.

"He did it he finaly killed Kagura." said Sango as she walked closer to him.

"You to stay here i don't want you to get hurt, i'm going to go look for Naraku's castle." said Inuyasha as he ran off into the night.

back with Kaome

Naraku was sitting in his room waiting for Kagura to return like he always did.

But as he sat there waiting her herd one of the hearts on the shelf in his room stop beating.

"So he killed Kagura, I wonder what do you plan on doing next Inuyasha do you plan on killong me?" Naraku asked himself.

"Kana i want you to go to Kagome ans trap her soul in your mirror." Kana bowed and walked away to Kagome's room.

When Kana past thruw the door Kagome looked up at her. "What do you want ?" she asked as she stood up.

"Naraku sent me to colect you soul." said Kana as she held up her mirror in frunt of her.

Kagome fell to her knees.

"Whats wrong with me i cant move?" Kagome asked her self then she looked up into the mirror but instead of seeing her self she saw gray clouds swirling around in the mirror.

Then Kagome's mind went blank she could't think of anything.

Then she herd Naraku speaking to her as if he was right next to her. "Come to me Kagome." she stood up and walked to the door and down the hall and into Naraku's room she droped to her knees.

"Very good Kana." said Naraku as he looked into Kagome's black eyes.

"Yes my lord," said Kagome. Naraku smiled.

with Inuyasha

Inuyasha was running thruw the woods.

"I can smell him he's near by." he said as he speed up but before he got ten feet he ran into somthing that sent him flying into the air.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself as he got up.

he walked forword with his hand out infrunt of him. and just when he was about to put his arm down he felt an electric force flow threw his body that thruw his thirty feet away from where he just stood into a tree.

"This must be Naraku's barier." he said to himself.

"I'll just use the wind scar." he said as he swung his sword.

The atack skimeed over the barier but did nothing.

"Danm it i can't get thruw with the wind scar." he said as he punched a near by tree.

He climbed up into a tree and waited but for what?

"Some where behind that barier Kagome's in danger and i'll wait her forever if i have to for that barier to fade if thats what he i have to do." said Inuyasha.

A/N

"Well i hope you like it.you have to read the next chapter you'll find out why Naraku took Kagome's soul and what happens with Sango and Miroku.

"Do you think we should follow him?" asked Sango as she watched Inuyasha run of into the forest.

"No lets wait untell morning that way where not following him i mean he did say not to follow him right, this way where just looking for him." said Miroku with a forced smile as he cook the fish that Inuyasha had cought.

"Lets just eat or food and get some sleep." said Sango as she took her fish from by the fire and blew on it.

They both eat there food with out speaking. When they where done they both got up and walked be hind two tree's so that they could change.

Miroku put one some boxers that Kagome had given to him to wear when it got to hot to where his purple kimono.

And Sango put on her white kimono.

They both walked out from behind the tree's they changed behind and laid down.

"Well good night." said Sango.

A/N you freaks you thought somthing was going to happen didn't you Shame one you.get yall's sick minds out of the guter

When they woke up the next morning they got dressed as fast as they could and jumped on Kilala and went to find Inuyasha.

"How fare do you think it is ?" Sango asked.

"How fare do i think what is?" askek Miroku.

"Naraku's castle."

"I wouldn't know it might be a mile it might be hundreds we'll just have to wait for Kilala to pick up his scent." said Miroku as he rapped his arms around Sango.

"What are you doing?" asked Sango as she blused.

"Trying not to fall off." said Miroku with a smile.

It took about nine hours for them to find Inuyasha.

They flew down and jumped off of Kilala's back.

MIroku yelled for Inuyasha to come down out of the tree but he acted like he couldn't hear them.

"Inuyasha why did you stop looking for Naraku's castle ?" asked Sango.

i have already posted the reast of this story starting below is where i will post next.

"He didn't it's right infront of us but there is a barrier." answerd Miroku.

"How did you know it was there?" asked Inuyasha.

"I can see the castle." Miroku walked as close as he could to the barrier.

"How can you see it but i can't?" asked Inuyasha as ne jumped down out of the tree.

"I can see thruw the barrier because of my spirtual powers, after all i am a monk." said Miroku as he searched the castle grounds for any sign of Kagome or Naraku.

"Well it looks like we're not getting in there anytime soon." said Miroku.

"I don't care how long it takes but i'm going to wait here for Naraku to transforme,because then his barrier will dissapear then i can go save Kagome." said Inuyasha as he sat down on the ground cracking his knuckles.

back with Naraku and Kagome

"Kagome i want you to go keep a watch oput for Inuyasha,if you see him kill him. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes my lord." she said as she bowed even lower.

"Now do as i say." said Naraku with a wave of his hand.

Kagome walked out of the castle and down the steps onto the hill side.

With Inuyasha and the others

"Inuyasha look it's Kagome, she's right there ! " yelled Miroku.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran to stand by Miroku but when he looked where Miroku said he would see her he saw nothing.

"Where i can't see anything?" yeled Inuyasha.

Kagome walked down the hill side as Naraku watched thruw Kana's mirror.

"KILL HIM KILL INUYASHA !" he chanted to kagome.

Kagome was at the bottom of the hill and was walking straight for Inuyasha and her friends.

They all watched as Kagome walked thruw the barrier with out any harm.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran to her and rapped his arms around her.

As he hugged her he could tell somthing was wrong. Juat then it hit him like a bus there was only three things he could think about at that moment.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked as he looked into her eyes there where cold and lifeliss.

And just as Inuyasha was about to tell Sango and Miroku to run for it that somthing was wrong Kagome atacked him.

She flew at him hitting him hard in the face. Then she punched him in the cheast and finally she spun around and kicked him in the stomach sinding him flying backwards.

"I won't fight you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he got up and hugged her as tight as he could with out killing her.

"Kagome please wake up it's me." he said.

Kagome used her spiritual powers and sent Inuyasha flying.

When he finally fel back down he layed there on the ground.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" yelled Miroku.

"He hit the ground pretty hard." said Sango who was crying.

When Inuyasha hit the ground Kagome walked over to him and roled him over so he could see her.

As he laid ther watching her she poled out a dagger and stabbed him in the heart.

Sango screamed as she saw Kagome standing there watching Inuyasha die.

Kagome pulled out the dagger and turned around and walked back into the barrier.

Sango ran over to Inuyasha he was taking slow and shalow breathes then there was no more sound or movement from him.

Sango truw her arms around Miroku and cryed.

Miroku stood there looking at his friends lifeliss body just laying there if it wern't for the blood the you would have thought he was just sleeping.

Back with Naraku

Kagome walked into teh castle and into Naraku's room and bowed before him.

"Kana return Kagome's soul." Kana did as she was told and faced the mirror toword kagome as she held the mirror a bright blue light floted out and merged with Kagome's body.

Kagome slowly blinked he eyes and looked up.

"How did i get here the last thing i remeber is you taking my soul." said Kagome as she looked down a noticed that she was holding a bloody dagger and that she was also coverd in blood.

"I'M BLEEDING!'' yelled Kagome as she felt over her body trying to see where she was hurt.

"Thats not your blood thats Inuyasha's blood not your' ." said Kana in a mater a fact tone

"What...what do you mean inuyasha's blood?" she asked as she sat on her knees crying.

"You killed him, you killed him with your own hands!" said Naraku.

the snetence repeated it's self over and over again in Kagome's head as she sat there on the floor infront of Naraku.

Kagome droped the dagger."NO i couldn't have!" she said as she started to cry even louder than before.

"Hold your tounge, you are you fo to your room and stay there if you need something and i see fit that you need it then i will send it with Kana to your room other than that no one is aloud in your room and you are not aloud out is that understood?" he asked as he looked down on Kagome she slowly nodded her head.

As she walked to her room she thought about what naraku had said to her.

How could she have killed Inuyasha? she couldn't remeber leaving the castle.

Kagome walked into her room and locked the door she didn't see any reason to leave this place the only person who she ever loved was gone and was never coming back and it was all her fault.

She walked over to her bed and laid down and cryed."I'll never leave this spot again." she said as she laid on the bed crying.

**(A/N) hey every one i hope you like this chapter i know it's short but i had to write it before i left for work but still R/R and let me know what you think okay.**


End file.
